MCSM: Jumping through time Episode 1: Taken from Order
Episode 1: Taken from Order Chapter 1: Good Morning "When I wake up every morning, I think to myself. is it time to adventure again? The people of my town say no, i have to many treasures. and Shearapolis is blooming with people. but even I need a break. Sometimes, I need to get away from...." "Stop talking to the readers Joseph!" Joseph looks behind him to see Steven crossing his arms. "Whoops, sorry. Nothing like a speech to warm up the story aye?" Steven groans. "Sure! can we get going. Kennathity said she was waiting for you out in the garden. don't keep her waiting." Joseph stretches and nods. "Yeah, i'll go talk to her." Joseph and his best friend Steven begins downstairs and out to the garden. "So what did she say she needed Steve?" "Nah, Don't know. She said it was urgent though?" Joseph sighed and ran ahead. "I don't see any blue haired women out here." Right then Kennathity walked out from behind a huge bush. "Maybe that's because you don't hire anyone to trim your bushes." Joseph smiles embarrassed. "Sorry there Hilda. What's up?" Kennathity bares her teeth. "I told you a million times, Only call me Hilda when i'm in my human form!" Joseph rolls his eyes. "Anyway, Something came up.... it's about Nathaniel!" "What about that guy?" asked Joseph Kennathity shrugs. "Nate escaped from jail yesterday. Day-Daniel tracked him down to some creepy warehouse." Joseph giggled. "Talk about cliché plot devices. where?" "Um, outside of town to the west. just follow the main road to the Taiga biome, it's near there." "Yes Mam. Common Steve, time to stop a villain." Steve shakes his head and sighs. "I can't do that this time. you always pull me along for the ride. but like the rest of our friends. we have lives." "I'll give you every diamond i find if you come." Says Joseph, but Steve just laughs. "There is nothing in this entire Universe that will tell me otherwise." Just then a load rumble shakes the ground slightly. "Was that an earthquake?" asked Steve. Joseph checks the Reality Controller for disturbances. "No, a tear has opened up! Someone just ripped another whole in time and space.... great, just what i wanted. cleaning up the fabric of space and time again." "I'm still not going!" "Steven! I'm pretty sure Nate just opened that tear! Joseph can't do it alone!" "It's true." Steve starts venting to himself. "No! i can't do this!" Alert. Alert. Unstable Tare has opened. The 3 look down at the reality controller. "Oh crap! this can't wait! We need to leave Steve!" Steve grabs his head and starts grunting. "FINE! lets go." "Oh and Kennathity, hold down the fort please." "Will do Joseph, just stop Nate's plans please." Joseph and Steve run to the armory to collect Weapons and Armor. Fully geared up.... and Getting Sasha ready. the three set off towards the warehouse on Joseph's Llama named Llouie!" Chapter 2: The encounter with Nathaniel On Llama back, Joseph, Steve and Sasha sneak up to the warehouse. "So Joseph, what are we doing?" Joseph rolls his eyes and pulls out his Enchanted Diamond Axe. "I'm going in swinging!" Steve looks at Joseph. "Um, is Nate the kind of villain that you can do that with?" "Who cares!" Steve rolls his eyes. "Remember last time you went head first against a villain like this? your reality controller busted and you ended up fracturing the timeline 16 different ways to Sunday!" Joseph sinks back onto the ground. "Ok yeah, maybe..... the reality controller has since then been upgraded so it can't do that." "Fine, but I guarantee something bad's gonna happen." Joseph takes his Axe in hand and sneaks up to the Warehouse. Llouie lets out a large burp. Steven looks around him and sees they're nowhere near a mountain biome. "Damn, he finds us because you're being load. so help me if that does happen!" Meanwhile Joseph sneaks into the base. He pears over some boxes to see Nathaniel in front of a portal. Sasha and Joseph nod to each other and come up with a plan. Taking there plan into action, Sasha ran across the room with a bell in her mouth. she starts shaking her head to ring the bell then she drops it and runs for a hiding place. "Who's there!? show yourselves." Nate looks around then sees the bell. He started walking towards it to inspect the item. Joseph Sneaks up to the portal and scans it with the reality controller. "Hmmmm. It's powered from another Universe... meaning he didn't open it. he's working with someone, but who?" Joseph quickly ducks down as Nate walks back to the portal. "Let's see. Mr. Crafter said the portal would be stable." Nate grunts and shakes his head. He pulls out a radio and starts talking to somebody on it. "Look, Mr. Crafter guy, this portal isn't stable. i threw some dirt into it..... it evaporated! get this thing safe for passage!" Joseph tried to listen to the other guy on the radio but couldn't hear the person. "Yes.... sure? Look, just stabilize it! Nathaniel out." Nate walks over to a table and places the radio down. Joseph looks above him to see Steven looking down into a window. Joseph looks back towards Nate then at a power box. Joseph signals Steven to cut the power to the warehouse. Steve nods and starts climbing down the interior of the warehouse until he reached the ground. He sneaks over to the power and cuts the redstone wires with his shears. just then the lights went dark. "Damnit! this damn place, can't trust this for nothing!" yells Nate as we walks towards the power box. Steven quickly sneaks back over towards Joseph. "Ok, now what? How do we close the tear? i mean, you open them all the time. so what do we do!?" Joseph thinks a moment. "Well, I'll try using the Reality controller, but luck says it won't close as long as the machine that created the tear is running. and that? is on the other side of the portal." Steve shrugs. "Just try closing it!" Joseph starts pressing buttons on the Reality controller. "Here we go." The Portal only changed from a teal color to orange. "That was a bust." Steve slams his head into his hands and sighs. "Well, this is a lost cause." "There you are intruders!" Joseph and Steve look towards each other then at Nate who was aiming his Bow right at them. "Well, I guess I wasn't expecting the Late but great Joseph Shear to step in and stop my evil plans. I guess my Joseph form can be renewed now!" Now for those who don't know or need some backstory insight. Nathaniel is a shape shiftier who takes the form of anyone he touches. however when about 2 days go by, his forms start to wilt to match his own personality resulting in his forms become twisted and ugly looking versions of the person he turned into. "See Joseph, you rushed in head first. now we pay for it!" Nate rolls his eyes and starts charging for Joseph and Steve which they easily dodge. "To slow slime ball!" Narks Joseph. "Oh please, I've had worst insults for breakfast!" "What? Your face?" says Joseph. Nate laughs. "You mean your face?" Nate instantly shape shifts into his Joseph Form. "Wow, I guess your Joseph form is pretty ugly. but whatever!" Joseph and Nate begin to engage in combat. Just as Nathaniel gains the upper hand, Llouie charges and pushes Nate down to the ground and off of Joseph. This also caused Nate to embody a Llama Form. "Well, that was effective!" comments Steven. "AHHHH!!!!" Screams Nate as he charges at Joseph. Joseph dodges out of the way. Nate quickly turns back into his Joseph form. "Look Joseph, We have had many clashes in the past, but you won't win this time." The Radio starts buzzing. "Look, I have a call." Nate walks towards the Radio and pushed Steve out of the way. "Ouch, that hurt." complained Steve. Nate rolls his eyes. "Hello? Hi Mr. Crafter. The portal's working? Well, i'll see you then." Nate waves and runs for the portal. "Oh hell no!" Joseph runs and jumps onto Nate and tries holding him down. "Steve! help me hold him down." Steve runs over to help in a panic. he looks up towards the portal to see a hand reaching out of it. "Hand!" yelps Steve. Joseph looked up in confusion. Nate took this opportunity and kicked Joseph off. he then rushed through the tear and was gone. "NO! There goes the bacon!" yells Joseph. "Meow" Joseph looks at Sasha and frowns. "Yeah. come on Steven!" Joseph gets up and runs through the Tear. Steven, Sasha and Llouie followed after him. Chapter 3: Another Universe, Another Adventure. Joseph pops out of the tear and looks around. The Sun was Green! Not yellow. Everything was covered in snow. Joseph looked around for Nathaniel, but nothing. Steven, Sasha and Llouie come out fo the tear before it closed. "Whoa, this place is different, what does the reality controller say this place is?" Asks Steve. "Um... Let us see...... It says this is an alternate timeline where Adam created a new right eye for himself to replace his glass eye." Joseph continues reading. "But apparently his new eye killed him and started changing things. Me along with the Admins fought it and hid it someplace, it also appears i have an eyepatch in this timeline. Also some guy named King Crafter used the eye to take over the world before it vanished to some unknown place." "Wait a sec.... Wasn't King Crafter the guy Nate was talking too?" Joseph thought a moment. "Yeah, whatever Nate is up to it can't be good! Let's find a town though, it's are first head start." Steve nods and gets on Llouie. Joseph led Louie and Sasha and the 4 started walking. ~1 hour later~ "Hmmmm, this map of our world isn't lining up!" Joseph rolled his eyes. "Is it upside down?" Steve flips the map upside down. "Oh..... Yeah it was." "So, where are we headed?" Asked Joseph "Joseph! Navigating a universe with a map belonging to an alternate universe is hard! Because half the stuff on this map isn't even accurate! For crying out loud!!! That mountian to the left of us isn't even on the map!!!!!! Neither are these flowers around us!!!" Steve ends his rant. "Ok.... I guess i shouldn't be too hard on you..... But its a reference map!" "There's nothing to reference! Because we passed the only village in the area according to this map. And yet no village in sight here!" "Calm down steve! This village has to have a counterpart around here somewhere!" "Well i don't see it! And i'm on a Llama!" Joseph looks around.... "Okay yeah, this is bad..... This place is weird and confusing. The landscape is the same but yet so different! Even that village looks weird!" Steve stops Llouie and stares at Joseph. "You idioit! We found the village then! Lets go." Steven jumps off and runs for it. Joseph finally realized he saw the village and ran for it too with Sasha and Llouie not far behind. They enter the village and look around. "This place looks oddly familier. Wait, whats the name of the town?" Joseph and Steve find the town sign. "PickLocks Village! Steve..... This is the town i grew up in! What is it doing here?" "You tell me time travel expert!" Said Steven sarcastically. "Shut up please." Joseph started walking around until he found his house he lived in as a kid. It was burned down. "What happened here?" Steve walks over and gasps. "What the hell?" Joseph walks into the burned building and inspects it. He then saw a sign. "This sign here read, 'read Joseph, i hope you like what you see. This is what i'll do to Saucer City if you try and stop me.' Wait, Saucer City?" "Yeah, isn't that what Shearapolis used to be called?" "Yeah... I get the feeling this sign isn't addressed to me. But my alternate counterpart. Maybe King Crafter did this?" Steve nods and starts looked around for supplies. Joseph sits down at the old dining table with Sasha. Joseph picks up Sasha and holds onto her. "Man Sasha.... I guess this reality is in a pickle. And we pick up our pickles! And put them back into their jars! We have an Adventure ahead of us girl." Sasha moewed in agreement. "Oh i love you to much Sasheypoo." Joseph then starts kissing Sasha's head and then gives her noogie. "Hey Joseph, look what I found." Steven walks over with a pairhe sawerald Shears. Joseph looks up and smiles. "It's this universe's version of my prized shears!" Joseph then pulls out his pair of Diamond Shears. "Thats weird..... They won't glitch out if they touch will they?" "Nah steve. They are actually two entirely different objects, just in this timeline I made emerald Shears instead of Diamond. So they are sorta the same Shear but not. Get me?" Steve justs scratches his head and shrugs. "No clue what you just said. But sure!" After some time the two left the burned house and look around. "Well. Since Picklocks village is in a different place from Picklocks Village in our universe, we have no refrence points!" "Griping won't solve this delima Steve!" Steven sighs. "Yeah yeah. But we need someone here to help us! I mean, it's not like some person will come out of the bl.... The green and help us!" "Excuse me kind gentlemen, i couldn't help but notice you guys were fighting." Joseph and Steve turn to their right to face the man and then looked at the man in shook.... "Wait... Radar? As in Jesse's assistant?" The man looked at them confused. "Um yes? How do you know my name!" Joseph and Steve looked at each other confused. "Um. You're part of the Order of the Stone?" Radar looked very confused now. "Um, guys? Since when was I that? That would be the dream... But no, Jesse fired me from being his intern! He isn't the Jesse I remember." Steve looks around. "Man Joseph, this place is worst then I thought." "Radar!!!! Get over here!" Radar turned around and took a deep breath. "Look guys, i have to go.... My girlfriend Nikki is calling me. Bye!" Radar starts walking away. "Well. That was unexpected. Maybe we should try to find Jesse?" Joseph pondered. "Hmmmm maybe, but there has to be a better reason behind everything that is wrong. Something is off!" Steve sighed. "Well Joseph, maybe we should sleep on it. Theres an inn over there." Joseph looks over towards the in and nods. "Yeah, i Am prettu tired." They reached the Inn. Joseph tied down Llouie outside and went inside with Steve and Sasha. "Hello there sirs..... Wait Joseph?" Joseph stopped and looked at Steve. Steve shrugged and waved Joseph over. "Um... Not exactly, but yes." "Wait a minute sir, you're one of his alternate counterparts then!" "Yeah, I'm an alternate Joseph. Actually, i'm Joseph Prime!" The inn keeper started in awe at Joseph. "You are Joseph Prime!!!! Please stay for free. If you're here, then you're here to save us from King Crafter?!" Joseph nodded. "Yes, that's on the to do list!" "Thank you!!!!!" "Hey! Inn keeper, keep ot down. Don't draw attention to me!" The inn keeper nodded. "Of course. Please get a good night sleep. I'll keep you secret for now." Joseph smiled. "Thank you." Joseph, Steve and Sasha went into their room. "Alright Steve, sleep up. We move first thing tomorrow." Steve nods and gets into bed. Joseph gets in bed then yawns. Sasha laid at the end of the bed. they all went to sleep then. Chapter 4: The eye of the Gods "Joseph, Joseph wake up!" Joseph opened his eyes and sat up. He was in his bed. But everything around him was white and void. "I'm dreaming?" "Kinda, i had to contact you!" Joseph looked around until he saw the silhouette. "Who are you!?" "I'm You." Joseph focuses in on the person. The man of course walks closer and as seen, was another Joseph. "I'm sorry we couldn't talk sooner. But i had to wait so they don't find me! I'm you from this universe!" "You're me? What happened to this timeline!" The alternate Joseph began telling the story. "It all started, when Adam discovered from Day-Daniel how you create custom objects. He can come up with Order, but not everything follows the rules. That's what happened with Adam's new Eye. He crafted it! He wore it over his right eye, he could see fully again, The world was happy. But then? It changed. The eye killed Adam and went on to change the world IT saw fit. It teamed up with King Crafter and well. The world became what it was today, the eye has since then disappeared. But the reign of terror is still upon us. Hopefully you can help us out. And aslong as the eye still exists. Your reality controller will fail to open a tear out of here." "Damnit! That stinks. What if I need help!!!!" The alternate Joseph thought a moment. "If you find a strong power source, you could use it to open a tear to send for help. The world's heart is strong enough to open a tear back. You could send help that way! For now, beware! And seek out The Order of the Stone, they can help you! They are running a resistance." "Okay, i'll do that. What direction are they in?" The alternate Joseph sighed. "In Beacontown! But be careful, it's run by the Admin! Find a portal to the portal network, and go to the order's world. Also beware the eye!" Joseph nods. "Will do, see you later?" "Yes. Bye." Joseph then woke up. "Steve?" Steve looks over at Joseph from a chair. "Oh, good morning Joseph... Should we get going?" "Sure, i had a dream. The Joseph of this universe contacted me through it, he gave me a plan! We head for the portal network!" Steven nods in approval. "Alrighty. Just make sure you have everything, will you?" Joseph smiles and nods. "One sec, let me check." Joseph digs around in his pockets. He then stopped and pulled out a small blue box rapped in yellow ribben. "What the hell is this?" Steve checked it over. "Don't know Joseph, open it?" Joseph opens the box and was shocked. He pulled out a Red Glowing Eye. "The eye of the Gods.... This was this world's Adam's eye! The one that caused this all.... It has the curse of binding! I can get rid of it!" Steve grumhles at the eye. "Well, at least it's not stuck to your hand or anything." Joseph puts it back inside the box and into his pocket. "Well, let's get going!" Joseph, Sasha and Steve exit the inn, and with Llouie, they set out for the portal netwoOutro Outro "Joseph and the gang set out for the Portal network in hopes of finding their way to The Order of the Stone's world. To team up and defeat the evil King Crafter. In hopes of restoring peace to this twisted world, cetching Nathaniel and sloveing the mystery behind the cursed eye of the gods!"